


Blue Neighbourhood, Neighbourhood Blue [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [35]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU with all the main canon characteristics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Ronan is still the greywaren, Vague Mentions of Abuse, gansey is still looking for dead kings, music version, non-music version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Ronan at thirteen, handing Adam apples sweeter than any Earth-grown.or, a loosely-based remix of troye sivan's blue neighbourhood video trilogy





	Blue Neighbourhood, Neighbourhood Blue [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [blue neighbourhood, neighbourhood blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036248) by [snsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk). 



> The music version features a brief musical intro and outro as well as music within the scenes. All music is Troye Sivan's Blue Neighbourhood series.
> 
> I have also included a non-music version for those who would prefer that format.
> 
> All versions include a brief audio talkback after the end credits.

 

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [snsk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk)

**Music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f2dsylnvags8ph0/TRC_Blue%20Neighbourhood%2C%20Neighbourhood%20Blue_music.mp3?dl=0) [29.4 MB, 01:03:13]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g1x58m9ftffaoph/The%20Raven%20Cycle_Blue%20Neighbourhood%2C%20Neighbourhood%20Blue_music.m4b?dl=0) [45.1 MB, 01:103:13]

**Non-music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eelbbyifutadfi4/TRC_Blue%20Neighbourhood%2C%20Neighbourhood%20Blue_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) [14.0 MB, 00:59:10]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b66zz2fjm69b4jw/The%20Raven%20Cycle_Blue%20Neighbourhood%2C%20Neighbourhood%20Blue_nomusic.m4b?dl=0) [42.2 MB, 00:59:10]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to snsk for blanket permission to podfic and for writing such a lovely story.
> 
> Recorded for [annapods](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods) for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
